


one small brave thing

by SapphireOcean (JujYFru1T)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Annie and Historia are sisters, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Elemental Magic, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Annie Leonhart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/SapphireOcean
Summary: Annie Leonhart, princess of fae-country, and the human Mikasa Ackerman fall in love. Snapshots of their first meeting, and what happens after.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	one small brave thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



> Dear Welsper: you had no way of knowing you'd get an SnK fic from a writer who deals exclusively in modern AUs... I'm caught up on the manga, but I have so little confidence in my in-universe writing skills that I wasn't gonna attempt it for this. Luckily, I've been wanting to write a Mikaani fantasy AU for quite some time; I'm glad this challenge finally gave me the incentive to do so.  
> Due to some major life events, this didn't turn out as detailed or as smooth as I planned ^_^U I dearly hope you enjoy it. Also, fun fact, I've never written any kind of fight scenes before this fic!
> 
> P.S. I have a tendency to write connected ficlets/vignettes in the same universe, so I may tag you in the future if that's all right!  
> Speaking of: Companion piece/prequel/sidefic? to [ Bewitched.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325209/chapters/12526514) Bewitched, this fic, and [Care of Magical Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345839) share the same "universe" (in quotes because it still feels vague after all this time oopsie daisy~)

The flames were so close, Annie felt sure they were inside her lungs. She forced open her stinging eyes with a broken gasp.

Next to her hand she saw Mikasa's helmet. Her heart leapt into her throat; she dug her fingers into the dirt and pushed her heavy body up from the ground, gritting her teeth through the pain.

Her wings had disappeared. One leg (she cried out as it moved) was broken. Her vision was wavy. But she needed to see, had to know, she had to save--

Mikasa stood before her. She was facing the inferno, sword in hand, hair streaming out behind her in the fiery wind. Even through the noise and through the cotton in Annie's ears, her voice was strong and full.

"You will _never_ have her."

Then she sprang forward, her sword gleaming blue.

***

All of the royal family were required to have basic training in both healing and fighting arts, and if an individual showed aptitude toward a certain class, it was to be cultivated as much as resources or interests allowed. Annie's younger sister, Historia, latched on to healing magic at at early age and greatly preferred it to more offensive skills. Annie had a voracious appetite to learn _everything._ She did show great promise in both battle magic and hand-to-hand combat; so much the latter, in fact, that potential battle partners soon learned to fear her.

Annie began to prefer training alone. Her parents, the current monarchs, were concerned what a lack of sparring partners would do to her education. However, her friend Reiner learned how to conjure shadow opponents and various obstacles, which solved this problem handily.

One day, she was training alone in a wooded clearing when she sensed someone else nearby. Not a fae; there was no trace of magic...

Something crackled down her spine. Alarmed, she hid away her wings (a skill Historia was far from mastering) and made her way carefully into the ring of trees. Her instinct was telling her to seek out, not run away.

The odd sensation grew stronger as she moved deeper into the woods, yet she felt no fear. She passed the great moss-covered oak that marked the location of the Minor Lake a ways north, one of the magic-infused bodies of water that were fae territory; then she stopped and changed course for the Lake. _That_ was where the other being was.

She emerged on the far side of the lake-- and a bolt of water flew over her head. Ducking down, she murmured an incantation. Sparks gathered at her fingertips and she stood back at her full height, hands aimed where the shot had come from.

"Wait!"

She froze, eyes locked with the woman on the other side of the lake, whose gloved hands were raised to show no weapon.

Her chin-length hair was obsidian, glossy in a way Annie had never seen. Her eyes, too, were dark. She wore a simple tunic and breeches. There was a crimson tattoo on her neck, and it was ever-so-slightly glowing. She wouldn't look away from Annie, and her eyes held such naked awe that Annie felt her face grow warm.

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "I-- I was practicing."

Annie realized she still had her spell at the ready, and brought her hands to her sides, exhaling the traces away. She blinked, began to make her way closer. "Practicing what?"

The woman relaxed instantly (Annie felt more wary at this). "I was trying to manipulate this water."

"This lake is ours. You can't practice that here." The words were automatic, though Annie didn't much care that the woman was making use of the Minor Lake.

"What do you mean, 'ours'?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Why not just yours?"

"The water has magical properties. And my family has sovereignty over it."

"You're fae."

Her face burned, and she glanced down at at the ruby necklace over her sundress. _How does she know?_ "And you're human."

A nod. "I'm a mage. In training," she added with a mumble, audible to Annie given the feet between them now.

"My name is Annie." 

The woman stood ramrod straight, eyes sharpening. "Mikasa Ackerman, hailing from Shiganshina." Before Annie could blink, Mikasa took her hand and kissed it. When she lifted her head, her cheeks were pink. "A pleasure to meet you, Annie of the Fae." 

Mikasa. She knew what Annie was on sight, and she could use magic, and Annie knew nothing about her.

And that didn't matter in the least.

***

"You know," Annie said lightly, running a brush through Mikasa's tangled shoulder-length hair, "royals are forbidden to pair with non-fae."

Mikasa whirled in her seat, eyes wide. "That's why we must always meet in secret!"

Annie blinked, feeling a wry smile form. "I have told you I'm a princess."

"Don't be silly. Of course you have," she replied with a playful shove. "Why tell me that you're royal but not that we can't be together?! After I've fallen in love with you, after we've lain together..."

Annie stammered; it was still new to hear such feelings spoken aloud, even so long after confessing them. "Because-- we'll run away, and it won't matter. That's always been my plan." She gasped as Mikasa embraced her, suddenly and tightly.

"To give up everything you've known for me." It was a whisper, carrying tears. "You have to be sure."

Annie put her arms around her, the brush falling from her hand. "I'm more sure of this than I've ever been."

***

Mikasa burst through the trees and into the fields, shouting for Annie. "They're coming," she cried, eyes wild.

Annie ran to her, taking hold of her shoulders. "Who?"

"The Corps."

The hatred in Mikasa's voice made Annie step back.

"They're coming for _you_ ," she said. Her tattoo began to glow. "And it's my fault." She took Annie's face in her hands and kissed her hard enough to steal her breath. "I'll stop them. I'll destroy them all."

"Mikasa," Annie said, reaching for her as she walked away.

"You've taught me so much." She turned, and she smiled, and her eyes held enough determination to make someone else cower. "They don't stand a chance."

***

"You're certain of this." Historia moved onto her side, the lamplight catching her eyes.

"I'm certain you'll make a wonderful queen." Annie sighed, tucking the bedclothes in around Historia. "Mikasa and I... I need her. I can't imagine being without her." She bent and kissed the girl's forehead. "Thank you. I'm sorry to leave you with such a burden."

"It's an honor." Historia shook her head. "I promise to make you proud, Annie. May you and Mikasa have everything you deserve."

She turned to hide her tears, but Historia grabbed her hand.

"Stay with me," she said. "Just for tonight."

Annie climbed in next to her, and the ache in her heart lessened just a bit. 

***

Annie sped through the air, the energy in her wings racing through her body. She prayed her instincts were correct.

Far below, she saw a group of cloaked figures. One figure wore a hat, and even from this distance she could see the glowing tattoo on the person's neck.

When she landed, earth billowed around her. The fury within her burned as fiercely as the power building in her skin.

"Oh," said the person with the hat. He put a hand under his bearded chin, regarding her coolly. "How nice of you to come to us."

"Mikasa is no longer in your employ." She allowed a terrible smile to stretch her mouth. "I'm to give you her regards."

Thorned vines burst from the ground at the call of her upraised arms, and the chaos began.

***

Annie brushed a kiss over the folded paper, then slipped it under her sister's door and made her way quietly down the hall, knapsack over her shoulder.

_My heart belongs to a human woman, Mikasa Ackerman. Her heart belongs to me. As is decreed by law, I now abdicate the throne and pass the crown to my sister, Historia._

_Mother, Father. Thank you for your love, your teachings, and your support. I will carry them with me always, and hold the Leonhart name proudly. Please understand why I must do this. I hope, someday, to return with my beloved and allow her to meet you._

_Please continue to give Historia everything you have provided me. She has so many gifts, and I know you also have faith that she will be a kind and just ruler._

_My eternal love,_

_Annie_

***

She had been too reckless. She'd underestimated them. They'd turned her attacks against her while launching their own, but not before she had felled many of them. Now this copse of trees was aflame, and the bearded man approached her holding a black coiled rope whose energy turned her stomach.

"Queen of the fae. What a prize." He grinned, greed in his eyes. "Your talents will be appreciated indeed. But first, Mikasa will have to face the consequences of what she's done."

She growled, clawing the ground, pain lancing through her leg. "I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

"Lovely sentiment, but." He clicked his tongue, tilting his head. "Futile."

Then he snapped his fingers, and consciousness left her.

***

The sun was nearly blinding, glancing off Mikasa's armor.

"I've been promoted," she said, beaming. The air swirled around her, following the movement of her hands. "See? And that's only a taste."

It took great effort for Annie to close her mouth. Pride welled up in her as she watched Mikasa conjuring flames with the flick of a wrist, calling up water from the river to dampen her breeches. "You're beautiful," is what she said.

Mikasa's smile staved off her embarrassment. "You were there for me always. This is your victory as much as mine."

***

She couldn't stop staring at the band on her finger, couldn't move a muscle as Mikasa wreaked havoc yards away from her. Now, when she was most in need, all her strength was absent.

Thick smoke filled the air, flames extinguished by Mikasa's water spells. She was clashing now with the bearded man, his darksword meeting her every advance.

Annie shut her eyes, breathing hard. She searched for her heartbeat, focused in on it, felt the blood coursing through her veins.

Her hand began to warm.

Her arm felt like lead, but inch by inch she moved it closer to her broken leg, fingertips grazing. The heat increased.

She held her breath, pressed her palm to the skin, whimpered as the bone began to knit together.

Mikasa yelled, a war cry.

The pain throughout Annie's body was slowly starting to dissipate. She gasped, snapping her head up, vision obscured by the smoke.

Two other beings were approaching.

Annie pushed herself fully upright, still on the ground. She pressed her other hand to her chest and murmured a fast incantation, another and another.

The cloaked silhouettes were moving closer to Mikasa, power emanating from them. She was locked into struggle with the bearded man.

Annie stood, inhaled, and thrust out her hands.

Rainbow light burst forth and sent the hooded humans flying. Annie followed the light's path, wings bright and enormous behind her as she aimed for the bearded man. 

Mikasa was on the ground, fighting to pitch the man head over heels. The tip of his sword inched dangerously close to her eye.

Annie knocked into him with a scream, momentum carrying them several yards. She felt Mikasa close behind her as she leapt away from the arc of his sword, kicking out wildly. She flung out a shield spell; the man's sword crashed into it.

As Mikasa's sword came swinging down, Annie wrenched the man's weapon away from him with one word. 

***

"I have something to ask you," Mikasa whispered.

"I have something to ask you, too," said Annie with a laugh. "Maybe we should ask at the same time."

With an assenting noise, Mikasa dropped from the tree branch they were both sitting on and went to her knapsack.

Annie guided the tiny vine at her back around her finger.

"Will you come down?" Mikasa was smiling, shading her eyes up at her. "Let's be at the same height."

She did, standing close. With her free hand she moved a lock of hair out of Mikasa's eyes. "Shall we count?"

At the count of three, Annie revealed her other hand and the pink-petaled flower ring in her palm. Her voice shook slightly as she saw the simple silver band in Mikasa's hand.

"Will you marry me?" they both said, and they both laughed.

"I can't believe--"

"--we had the same idea."

"I want to be yours, completely," Annie said, breath catching. She held out her ring for Mikasa to take, while she took Mikasa's.

"And I yours," Mikasa said emphatically. "I'll go anywhere with you."

They donned each other's rings, and clasped hands.

"For you..." Annie kissed Mikasa briefly. She took a deep breath. "For you I'll renounce the crown."

"Oh, love." Mikasa's ring hand lay against her cheek. "I promise you don't--"

"We'll never convince them, Mikasa. Laws must be rewritten." Annie set her jaw, realization steeling her resolve. "And I never wanted to be queen."

Mikasa stared, eyes soft and receptive and full of love. 

"Dearheart, I want to live with you. Among the people important to you. I love my family, and my sister will carry the crown admirably." She smiled, though she didn't quite feel it. "Someday the others will understand."

***

Annie stirred awake from the sunlight on her face.

Stretching widely in the expansive bed, she couldn't find Mikasa next to her. She sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. 

She was still gathering her wits when the floor creaked and the bed shifted. Moments later, she felt Mikasa's lips against her shoulder.

"Good morning, darling," she said.

"Good morning," Annie echoed through a yawn.

The open window through which sunlight streamed carried several voices. One rose above the others.

"Mikasa, Annie, hurry up and come outside!"

"Calm yourself, Eren," she called back through laughter. "Some of us aren't awake."

"I'm awake," Annie said, while her traitorous body listed back toward the mattress.

Mikasa hugged her, pulling her back up. "Come splash off your face,"she said, guiding her up from bed. "You don't want to keep your new friends waiting long."

She washed, got a bite to eat, pulled on her boots, all in a short time. Mikasa's voice seemed more musical than ever as she bantered with her friends.

When she walked to the door, Mikasa hurried after her, taking her hand. Annie raised it to her lips and pressed a kiss to the ring there, its petals purple today.

She opened the door, and they walked outside together.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
